8 Miles Running
by Avadne
Summary: -FIN- It’s time for Harry to face Voldemort; but he’s not ready, so he’s running. However, the gap between them isn’t very wide; 8 miles. And with each mile, Harry finds another reason to stop right there & fight. HarryGinny
1. 8 Mile

**8 Miles Running **by Avadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

--

Part I: 8 Mile

_He's here. He's after you; Harry, it is time_. Damn him. Damn him to eternal hell; why did he have to show up now? Harry wasn't ready.

Then again, he would probably never be ready. And what does one do when he cannot face something? He runs.

Voldemort is only 8 miles away. 8 freaking miles. Much too close for Harry's liking. And Harry runs… he's not the fastest runner in the world, but he's holding his own… for now. However, he knows it won't last.

He's running because he has to. He's meant to save the wizarding world, save it all by himself. But he doesn't know how to. And they're all counting on him, and he's going to fail them.

_You won't fail, Harry_.

That's what Dumbledore said. Dumbledore. A reason why he should stop, turn around and face Voldemort like a man.

Dumbledore, who did so much for him. Hell, Harry may dislike him, hate him even, for keeping all that Prophecy bullshit and having part in Sirius' death…. but Dumbledore still had Harry's highest form of respect.

Dumbledore took him in. He took him in to Hogwarts; Harry's true home. He, along with the teachers, made him a wizard, something amazing to Harry. He was a wizard because of Dumbledore. He was Harry James Potter because of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore returned the Invisibility Cloak in his possession to the correct owner; Harry. It had once been his fathers. Dumbledore saved the school from everything that threatened. Dumbledore may have helped in the death of Sirius, but he had also set him free. He had allowed Hermione and Harry to go back in time and let Sirius free because he was innocent.

Dumbledore calmed him down, after the 3rd task in fourth year. The Triwizarding Tournament. Crouch, acting as Moody all along. And Dumbledore saved Harry. He believed that Voldemort was back.

Yes, Dumbledore had kept the Prophecy from Harry. But he fought Voldemort, and saved Harry from being possessed. He made many wrongs, very many. But he made even more rights. Rights that Harry couldn't just forget about, even while running from the most evil wizard of all time.

Dumbledore had done everything, and more, for Harry. Harry couldn't just let him down, like he was now. he was letting down Dumbledore by running, and he knew it. He was a Gryffindor; brave. Dumbledore would be more disappointed if Harry kept running than if he was to face Dumbledore and 'fail' the world.

So Harry stopped. He stopped for Dumbledore, stopped suddenly and knew this way, he was being true. He was being true to Gryffindor… and to Dumbledore.

It didn't take long; Voldemort had gained one more mile on him.

Only 7 more to go.

--

No, I haven't given up on _Just Too Tempting_. But this little ficlet was just calling me to write it. It's reasonably short; 8 parts, 500 words each.

I started this when I was listening to a song called _8 Miles & Runnin'_ from the _8 Mile_ soundtrack –but the story has nothing to do with the movie!-. I thought it sounded cool, and had potential for a story. What do you think?

I accidentally posted this on my friend Annie's llog in. Don't ask, it's a long story. But it's here now...

So have fun reading

Avadne


	2. 7 Mile

**8 Miles Running **by Avadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

--

Part II: 7 Mile

Voldemort was even closer now, closer to Harry. A mere 7 miles away. Was Harry having second thoughts?

No. Well, not really.

No, firmly. Definitely not. Harry was mking the correct decision right there. No hesitation allowed.

It was something he had been taught. How to be sure of his decisions, and the way they affected others. And who had taught him that, but Remus Lupin?

Remus. The last Marauder. The only one left on this earth that meant something to Harry through his parents. It didn't get much better than his father's best friend. Or one of, anyway. And before anyone opened their mouths… Wormtail did not count.

Remus had been his first true link to his parents. He had told him of Lily and James, what they were like. He had become the closest thing to an uncle Harry had; Vernon sure as hell didn't count. But Remus did.

Remus taught him many things, but one stuck out in his mind the most; a Patronus. Remus had taught him how to face Harry's worst fear. The fear of Dementors. Remus had taught him how to face them, and how to come out on top. Remus was the reason Harry could create his stag Patronus, affectionately titled Prongs.

The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, by far, had been Remus. Professor Lupin had made his classes interesting and fun, while full of knowledge. His methods had left Harry's whole class very impressed.

And who could forget the Marauders Map? Remus had told him everything about the Map. The Map, which Harry still had; and he knew that while it's financial value must be huge, it's sentimental value outstripped it by a million. Sure, people would pay millions for such a map of Hogwarts… but Harry knew it was his most valued object. It was one in a million; his wand could be replaced, as could his Invisibility Cloak. But the map could not.

Remus wouldn't want Harry to run. He would want him to face the fears. The fears… the Boggart lessons served him well, after all and in more ways than one. It had taught Harry that no matter how scary something seemed, it could be beaten. And technically, that theory applied to Voldemort too, didn't it? After all, Harry was marked as Voldemort's equal. That meant he had a chance… right?

Harry knew what to do again. He felt it in his very heart, his mind and the depths of his soul. He knew that running would no longer do any good, no matter how right it seemed. He could run for ever, but in the en, he wouldn't be able to hide.

Harry did not move. He was still standing motionlessly, and this time it was for Remus Lupin. It didn't take long; Voldemort had gained one more mile on him.

Only 6 more to go.

--

Part 2 is complete. Yes, the ending is the same. It will stay the same until the final chapter.

Thanks to the people that reviewed... Kris-tina4, ShadowMoony and Nianko; your reviews are a pleasre to read and I hope you continue.

Avadne


	3. 6 Mile

**8 Miles Running **by Avadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

--

Part III: 6 Mile

Harry could still make it, if he wanted to. He could still start running, and try to escape. But he knew he didn't want to anymore. He knew he _couldn't_ want to.

He couldn't want to because that would be weak. And being weak was not something he did anymore. Not since Ginny…

Yes, that's right. Ginny Weasley. Ginny had stepped up to the challenge, especially in 5th year. Harry was depressed, and acted it. But Ginny did not stand for weakness like that. She wanted the old Harry back, and didn't give up.

She found herself. She changed… or more likely, she became herself. She realized what she was meant to do, and who she was meant to be. And she became that girl.

She wasn't ever the smartest girl or the most beautiful. But then again, Harry didn't want the smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl out there. He wouldn't care if Ginny was completely stupid and ugly. She would still be the Ginny he fell in love with. He fell in love with _her_ not her IQ level or her beauty. He fell in love with the one that tugged him out of being blue.

And it didn't matter anyway, because she was reasonably smart. Nowhere near as brainy as Hermione, but she held her own well. And she was so beautiful, Ginny. She had grown into her looks remarkably well. Well, to Harry anyway. But then again, he didn't love her because she was beautiful. She was beautiful because he loved her.

Her orange hair had darkened to a steady red and had grown to half way down her back, curling elegantly at the bottom. Her porcelain skin was clear and had a dotting of freckles that went well with her big, brown eyes. Full of life and sparkle…

Ginny, he loved. He loved to embrace her slim form. He loved to kiss her lightly, softly. He loved to spend time with her, talk with her. He just loved her.

And he wasn't sure if he had even ever told her that. _Ginny, I love you now and forever…_

Like hell he would die without really telling Ginny he loved her. Like hell, damnit. Running was for the weak… and Harry refused to be weak. He had tried once, to be weak, but a certain redhead with sparkling eyes saved him. And now he would save himself, for her.

Harry refused to move again. This one was for Ginny Weasley, the love of his life, who had always said that weakness could be fought, _would_ be fought as long as he wanted to. And Harry wanted to, for her. It didn't take long; Voldemort had gained one more mile on him.

Only 5 more to go.

--

Thanks a lot to Ninako, ShadowMoony and Tondo-the-half-elf for their kind reviews. Means lots to me guys.

Hope you enjoy this!

Avadne


	4. 5 Mile

**8 Miles Running **by Avadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

--

Part IV: 5 Mile

Beautiful thoughts of Ginny, Harry knew where they would lead. Inevitably, they went to the Weasley family. To Ron… which led to friendship. The great friendship of the Golden Trio. The Dream Team. Whatever it was called, they were it.

Ron and Hermione. They were his life; his role models, even. They were there for him, there with him every step he took. Every fight he had, every duel he fought, they were there.

Harry used to wonder. _Want to know who your real friends are? Fuck up and see who's still there._ There was no doubt in his mind as to how many times Ron and Hermione passed that test. After Harry repeatedly screwed up things, voer and over again… they never left. Never.

Ron; Ron, in all his glory. In all his red haired, long nosed and unnaturally tall glory. Ron, Harry's first real friend. The one who knew how to make them laugh. The one they could count on for being defensive about anything, ready to stand up for others but not so much himself. Ron, the optimistic, happy-go-lucky Weasley. Horribly over shadowed, but in a way, the best of them all.

And Hermione. Sweet Hermione, the smartest witch of their level and beyond. Hermione with her bushy hair and glittering eyes and magically shrunken teeth. That was the one. If ever away, she was surely in the library. Always ready to help anyone in need, to really look before she leaped. The rational one.

He couldn't do it. Harry couldn't run, not when he thought of Hermione and Ron. Nothing was too terrible for their trio. Nothing was too scary, to big or too dangerous. It was all just one thing; another adventure. Not when it was just _another_ time that Harry thwarted Voldemort, as they begun saying. It didn't matter that Hermione and Ron weren't at his side physically, cheering him on in the literal sense and providing their own help.

They were here anyway, with Harry. They were in the air, in the ground, in the light… they were in Harry's heart. Just like they had always been when he really needed them. And from there, they gave Harry more help than he would ever need. Their care for him was unbeatable.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, taunting Voldemort. He stopped and rejected the will to move. He stood still, for his two best friends. For Ron Weasley, and for Hermione Granger. For two true, fellow lions that were with him every step of the way. He stopped for them.

It didn't take long; Voldemort had gained one more mile on him.

Only 4 more to go.

--

To ShadowMoony, my most faithful reviewer for _8MR_ (here's an update to please you!) and Nianko, equally faithful (Draco was in my original plan. However, he's been cut out; but you're on the right track!). Thanks guys

Oh, I put this little note in _Just Too Tempting_ as well; I got an interesting e-mail from a reader; he was asking me how to pronounce my name. Ok, listen up everyone. It's said 'Ay-vah-nee'. I am perfectly aware it's probably the weirdest name anyone has ever seen, so I hope that clears some stuff up.

**Avadne**


	5. 4 Mile

**8 Miles Running **by Avadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

--

A/N: Before I get onto the story, ShadowMoony would like to give Harry her strength so he doesn't give up (which, of course he won't!)

A/N 2: My apologies for the lack of updating. I was out of town for a while with no computer access. Happy new year though.

Part V: 4 Mile

Ron and Hermione were his best friends, his life, yes. But there had been someone just as important. Once, there had been… Sirius Black.

Sirius, who died like a hero. Known to the world as a mass murderer, but to Harry as his father's best friend, always up for a prank, full of love and charm, and never dull. Harry's godfather and greatest confidant… Sirius had a special place in Harry's heart that would never disappear.

Harry only waited until the time they were reunited.

He was stationary again, and remaining that way. Harry's fear ceased when he thought of Sirius. When he stopped for Sirius, things were ok again. Whether he lived or died, he would be ok. Sirius would be waiting for him either way, a grin on his face, his bark like laugh and everlasting hope. Sirius deserved everything; but at the moment, the only thing Harry could do for him was to stop. And he did that with pride.

Sirius was amazing, and unforgettable. The most charismatic of all, even in the famous dog form of Padfoot. He was still Sirius, Harry's number one fan, His number one brother-father mix. His number one confidant, supporter and adviser. his number one friend, and his only family. His only true family.

Sirius had shown him the beauty of this world… but even more, the harshness. Locked away for years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, Sirius had lived it all. And raised by that… _thing_ as a mother, Sirius knew every cruelty out there. A family full of Death Eaters and dark lovers; he broke away, and became a Potter. But not before showing the world what he could really do, and what he was really like. His name had been cleared shortly after the day of his death, and Sirius Black became a legend. But honestly, Sirius had always been a living legend to those that knew him. And that included Harry the most.

Sirius would never back away. Sirius would face things head on, with a smile on his face and his eyes alight. Like always, he would simply be the indescribable Sirius, never turning away. And Harry wouldn't either. He would stop and stand, stand like a man; his final gift to Sirius. So that Sirius could watch Harry with pride and a gleam in his eyes, bragging about how his godson was the best out there. Because Harry knew Sirius was definitely the best godfather. So Harry remained motionless and could almost feel Sirius next to him.

It didn't take long; Voldemort had gained one more mile on him.

Only 3 more to go.

--

Congrats to Nianko for as good as guessing who this chapter would feature. Her guess was the Marauders, which I guess, I'll make it count. And who might be up next? I think it's quite clear.

dress-without-sleeves, thank you for your kind review

Jessa L'Ryn, your comments made me smile with warmth and gratitude. I like you!

Aurora13, thanks for taking the time to review, even if it's only a sentence or 2. Means a lot to me )

Nianko, you get closer with each and every guess. This wasn't the full Marauders, but it was Sirius Black. So can you guess who is next? I think it's sort of obvious… who does Sirius himself lead onto? And if you ever want to chat, just add my name, Avadne… I'm at hot mail.

Potterpunkchick, you inspired me to update the second I got back from my trip, so not to keep ya'll waiting.

ShadowMoony, you as usual made me smile, and you may be touched that I say you -and Nianko, so far- are most faithful reviewers, but I'm more touched that you do actually take the time to give me a comment after each chapter.

Avadne


	6. 3 Mile

**8 Miles Running **by Avadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

* * *

Part VI: 3 Mile

Sirius was James's best friend. James Potter's best friend. James Potter, Lily Evans… his parents. His parents, whom he had not even known.

James Potter; an obnoxious and arrogant prankster that deflated his head finally, at age 17. Head Boy and true Gryffindor ion Hogwarts. He ruled the school with his three great friends. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew. They were the Marauders; and James had been one of their little ringleaders.

And Lily; Lily Evans was her maiden name, before she became Lily Potter. The complete opposite of James Potter; mature, modest and resourceful. She became a Gryffindor in 1st year too, but also gained the Prefect status before getting Head Girl. And Harry didn't even know what her friends had been like… because of Wormtail, she was dead.

She was dead, and died in front of Harry himself, shielding him from the _Avada__ Kedavra_. She died to save him, save her only son. And in that, she left Harry a certain degree of protection.

Harry apparently looked just like James had at this age; of lanky build and with the world's messiest black hair. But he had his mother's emerald eyes, stunningly piercing and indescribable. Or so people always told him.

He never even got to know them. He never got to compare as to whether he was a better Quidditch player than his father. He never got to ask his mother for advice with girl problems or something. Instead, he lived in a hell hole with Petunia, the jealous and cruel sister of Lily.

Hell, Harry didn't even know if he inherited their traits. Sure, everyone told him he was like his dad… but what was his dad like? And was it really fair that Harry did not know? Definitely not. He wanted to see whether he was more like his mother, in personality, or like his father. He wanted to spend time with his parents, like normal kids did. But he couldn't.

He couldn't. But his parents had been brave; they had died for Harry. They faced Voldemort with courage in their eyes, and readiness for the unknown. So Harry would too, for them.

They died for him, Lily and James. They died for him; how would they feel if they knew that what they sacrificed their life for, ran away? They would be disgusted, and Harry was determined not to ever let them down. With even more certainly than before, he planted his feet firmly into the ground and stayed still. _This one is for you mum and dad. For all you did, even though you were dead._

It didn't take long; Voldemort had gained one more mile on him.

Only 2 more to go.

* * *

Ah, of course; Lily and James. Sigh. Obviously, Harry would stop for them. But who, pray tell, is next? Ok, this one is a big surprise; who ever guesses it, gets the next chapter dedicated to them!

**On a very important note**, I apologies for keeping anyone waiting with either of my ongoing stories… but I have a good excuse. My computer blew up. Well, not my whole computer, but the internet part is GONE forever, or until we can get someone to fix it. This is the only thing stopping me from posting, I have chapters ready for you all and I'm really upset about the lack of internet access. I managed to post this chapter at my friend Annie's house (anniePADFOOT, if anyone wants to look her up). I reckon I'll get another post in before the 14th of January, but after that, Annie is going away for 2 weeks and I'll have literally no access to internet, at all. I'm _really_ sorry about this but it's no longer in my control.

I solemnly swear though that this will be finished. After the 14th of Jan, look for me in the beginning of February.

**ShadowMoony**, lol Harry passed on a rather nice message to me. He thanks you for the strength and is sure it got him through the whole ordeal! Thanks very much for the review…

**Kris-tina4**, haha thanks for all your reviews! Totally flattering, totally feeding my ego (sigh). Let me give out a few responses to stuff that jumped out… no, I didn't spend Christmas in a tent like Annie, however, I would've traded places instantly. I do actually like camping. Ok, like is a strong word. But I do tolerate it. No, I spent my crappy X-mas with some obscure family in a hut near the beach. It was a total disaster of course, as the sun does _not_ do wonders for my pale skin. Er, the bit about Ginny being beautiful because Harry loved her not the other way around was a little sweet spot thing for me. I love that quote! I completely agree with it. I also hope Sirius is cleared of all charges, and as for your Dumbledore guess… you're the closest so far. It is _not_ Dumbledore (though I did consider him), but it's very close. Although it's close in a different way from like Sirius lead onto James type thing. Ah, I don't want to give it away… LoL anyway I better wrap up this review response, eh?

**Nianko**, lol I wasn't a smartass, I made it nice old predictable James, but with Lily added in too. It's only fair, I guess. Lol Dobby would be hilarious! Anyway yeah, go MSN I hope we can chat some time. Although my computer time _is_ limited, as stated above… thanks for the review though!

**Jessa**** L'Rynn**, ah as you can see, Lily and James are together. I hope you have a fun time reading it all once it's done D Deep breathing. As usual, thanks for the review…

**potterpunkchick**, someone he hated at school? Hmm, I did consider Draco Malfoy for a while, but I've dropped him out. This chapter wasn't so unexpected, but the next one is a bombshell. Thanks for your review D

**Avadne**


	7. 2 Mile

**8 Miles Running **byAvadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

**Dedicated to Nianko, who guessed this chapter's person**

--

Part VII: 2 Mile

It was strange really. He had just sent a sort of prayer up to his parents, and his mind was back to Voldemort himself. Yes, the one that had ultimately done the killing. And not of just Harry's parents, Lily and James… but countless deaths were his responsibility. Cedric stood out quite prominently to Harry, and the graveyard scene came right back. But Harry forced it out and concentrated on just Voldemort.

Voldemort. The Dark Lord… or really, Tom Marvolo Riddle; the brilliant, but poor student, raised in an orphanage. Marvolo, named after his muggle grandfather, and a half blood. A respectable Slytherin, and a favourite of the teachers. That's who Voldemort used to be and who he really was, until he decided to go dark.

Tom. That's what Harry just referred to him now. Everyone was scared of hearing _Voldemort_ and saying _the Dark Lord_ just didn't seem right. Besides, all the You-Know-Who and He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named got so confusing. It was completely unnecessary. And not to mention the entertaining fact that Tom was actually Lord Voldemort's given name, and Harry knew it pissed him off to no end having to hear that name uttered. He was named after his 'fool of a father' after all.

Sure, Voldemort was evil, evil and oh, look, even more evil… but he wasn't always. Yes, he tortured muggles, killed and maimed for fun, probably raped countless defenseless women along with pulverizing little puppies type thing. However, once, he had been just a boy.

An innocent boy who felt the world at it's cruelest. Clearly, that boy was gone forever and in his place was a murdering maniac with over the top, idealistic views on the world… but not always. Voldemort now was cruel and discriminatory, against non-Pureblood witches and wizards. And he had his supporters… the group that believed he was right. But there were so many more against him…

He saw non-Purebloods as dirty. Muggles were the lowest form of filth, apparently. And Half-bloods were right up there with them, also. Were Purebloods really the only type of witches and wizards worth knowing? The fact was…. there was so few Purebloods left, there wasn't much of a choice. But Voldemort made it his choice to have a choice. Or something.

He would do it for Voldemort. As funny as that sounded, he would stop and stand in the face of danger for Voldemort himself. Or what his nemesis used to be. He stopped bravely, thinking of how such a boy could easily turn dark. And how thankful Harry was that he himself had not taken that path like Tom had.

It didn't take long; Voldemort had gained one more mile on him.

Only 1 more to go.

--

This will be my last post for quite a while (due to my internet problems), so I've decided to post all of the remaining chapters for this story; this one and the next. Please review both I want to know what you think!

I won't be posting probably for about 2 weeks, because of my computer problems and my best friend, who always lets me use her computer, is going away.

Jessa L'Rynn, I hope you enjoy this, I might try the public library… but I'm hesitant to do so, and if you lived in my neighborhood, you'd understand why. No, it wasn't Hagrid, clearly, but I did consider him for a while! Ah, Snape… no, it's not him either. And who

Nianko, aren't you proud? You guessed it! Ah, but can you guess who the next one is? Hehehe. I'll be sure to read Behind the Scenes when I get internet access :)

potterpunkchick, thanks for your review, I hope my internet does eventually work out too. Am totally dying!

Avadne


	8. 1 Mile

**8 Miles Running **by Avadne

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I just like making them do what I want…

--

Part VIII: 1 Mile

Voldemort; yes, if Harry did this, Voldemort would be free. And if Voldemort was free, who else but Harry himself was left? Exactly.

Sure it was his destiny and all; but Harry strongly believed _that_ to be a load of bullshit. In the end, Harry was a firm believer in that he controlled his own destiny. There was no fate, but what they made of it. So he would have been quite happy shoving that Prophecy down the drain, or somewhere equally rank. However, there was one small problem with that; if Harry didn't kill Voldemort, who the hell would?

No one. No one would rise up from the crowd and battle, risk their own life for others. Nobility just didn't exist in the world anymore.

Harry had come quite a bit from the short, skinny boy with black hair and a lightning bolt scar. Sure, he still had the messy black hair, and his scar would never be gone; he had also remained on the slim side, but had grown a good few inches. His emerald eyes radiated of power and skill, and his posture was firm and ready.

There was a fire within Harry Potter that didn't want to go out. That _couldn't_ go out; and hell, even if it could, it wasn't meant to. It was meant to stay alive as a symbol. A symbol of the life within Harry Potter, no matter how hidden and buried. The old Harry was still there somewhere; he was just a lot harder to find. the war had changed him, like it had changed everyone; but it hadn't killed him yet, and the way Harry saw it, it never would.

He owed to it everyone to beat Voldemort, didn't he? He owed it to them, to save them and set them free. But there was one final person he owed it _all_ to. He owed it to himself, really.

Who cared about the rest? Harry had to do this for himself really, and no one else. Well he could do it for someone else, but… it wasn't as right. He was here, and he wanted the freedom. He wanted the upper hand, he wanted the feeling of joy when everyone was safe. He wanted to save himself, save Voldemort… and save the world, ultimately.

Harry had come to one final halting decision; he hadn't been running for quite a while now, and stood still, even more determined than before. And this time, he slowly and deliberately spun himself around and turned to defiantly face Voldemort. This one was the most important; he was doing it for no one else but himself.

Staring him straight in the red eyes, Harry raised his wand.

He was ready.

--

Ok, people; that's the end. The end of _8 Miles Running_. No, I'm not going into their little battle; I'll let JKR sort that out. Not that my version would be good anyway.

However, here is a possible beginning… I may still do a follow up yet, however, I'm not sure. What do ya'll think? Thanks for all who reviewed :)

Avadne


End file.
